


The World Moved On

by Nighthell



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Demogorgon - Freeform, Eventual Sex, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Telepathy, The Upside Down, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Will Byers Has Powers, son of a, they invaded our world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthell/pseuds/Nighthell
Summary: Even after losing someone that he loved, he wished to move on. Like the world did but in his heart. Will Byers will never forget some dedication to the world, someone that is capable of changing from human to Demogorgon. Now, he has someone that he wanted.And, brilliantly surviving the Hell itself.





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like it? Don't read it. I'm a man of weird things, so don't expect anything good from me.

_"You gotta move on, without me," Chris says somberly, his dark eyes stared at the poor boy who had lost his world. Sobs fill both of their ears and their dry lips touched for the final time and with disbelief that he saved us in another dimension, by putting our clone in there and truly expanding our legacy. "Goodbye, Will."_

_Strong gusts of wind pull him back straight to the corroded world, he was never ready for this. A loud boom fills their ears, completely covering the entire town with dust and with one blast that it injured the dark dimension. The wind fades, leaving them in complete silence. "Will," Mike speaks, hot tears coming out of his eyesocket - truly glad that they had lived._

"Ew! Son of a bitch!" Dustin gags across the room, his stomach completely turned as he saw Jane poking the slugs with her sticks - completely intentional to gross out Dustin and the sound of a sniper gunshot startled them and realize it's just Mike and his  _sniper_ to keep them in shape. I hastily climb the ladder to meet Mike not realizing that he was already expecting him. "Hey, Mike." I smiled.

 

"Is it the flashback again?" He asks, I always come to him when I have the stomach-turning flashbacks.  _His voice is such a dream--_ _Damn it, keep it together. Will Byers._ I nod gently, he tucks his heavy metal rifle draping above the sandbags and sat with me. "You gotta let him go, Will." He repeated as I look away from him.

 

 _"I cant."_ I angrily said, the silence descended and I could only hear our quick heartbeat syncing with each beat. It made me warm, a feeling that has never come to me in a long long time. He reaches out to the shelf and pulls out a new brand of Vodka, glad that his old friend always stacks the shelf on the other side of this dimension and flicks the cap.

 

"Here."  He offers, quickly that I recognized that is Chris favorite brand and snatched the cup out of his hand and chugged them with an endless thirst to always remember his old friend. My feelings quickly go numb that I couldn't recognize them anymore, but I still know what they are. "He'll never come back, you know that?" He says gently, tangling my hairs softly.

 

_"But, I will never come back. That is the deal, are you ready?" He says and this immediately puts me in shock, how could I live without him?  He looks at me in the eyes and knew that I was hurt to know that he will never come back. That is a sacrifice. A needed sacrifice to let him live, pulling him into a warm hug as their dry lips connected. "I'm ready." My voice cracks._

 

I let out an exasperated breath, I knew that he was right. He is always right, I just couldn't bring myself to justice and let these rogue feelings go.  My cheeks warmed up as he pulled me into his deep gaze, shivering immediately. "Do you remember the day we first met?" He brings the old memory up, making me close my eyes and listens to his quick heartbeat.

 

"Yes." I simply said.

 

"You had the  _most_ beautiful smile ever, I cried on my pillows for weeks that I couldn't believe anything. Eventually, I let go of them and moved on. But however, they were still in my memory." He gently says as his fingers threads through my soft hair, in return. I blushed and I had no idea what he was actually talking about. I was so incredibly dense, "Where are you going with this?" I ask him.

 

"Oh, you have no idea." He stutters, his cheeks getting warmer every second and pink rosy cheek began to surface from his inner skins. He bit his lips, nervously thinking about the words he was about to say. I could only stare at him with tired eyes from the chug of that Vodka earlier, "It's about you and me," He stammers, barely alive to keep the words out.

 

"What about us?" I mumbled.

 

"I think we fell in love." The world around paused, I think the Earth has given its way to the whole space and time to pause this moment, disbelief laced my eyes and hungrily stares at him. He stared at my brown eyes and leaned in for a quick kiss, but I immediately pushed him to the floor and deepens the kiss that he hungrily wants for a long time.

 

It feels like snow. He was holding onto his slender waist, I loved this moment and I loved him. Not wanting to lose anyone once again, I pull him closer and gasped for air as soon we pull away from the soft and deep kiss that they both deserved. "If only we have a bed.." Mike says jokingly, however, I did not take that like he just did and pulled him into another kiss.

  
"I can enter you with my big cock if you want?" Half-slurring the words, his blushes grow hot and embarrassingly for this moment that at the wrong time. His fingers were directly located above his tight pants. He stared at me with shock, "No! I mean-- we're only teenagers!" He defends himself from the lust that fought him, GOD, his breath feels like cherry.

 

"Trust me, Chris and I do this all the time. I can feel it." He grows increasingly uncomfortable as he weighs down on him, leaning onto another kiss but this time - it was different and nibbled on his ears. His pants are becoming uncomfortable and very tight now but inside his heart. He really wants him, but just not now! "Michael!" Lucas calls his name.

 

He climbs the ladder and saw me and him pressed against each other, with special love. "It's-- not what it looks like.." Mike protested against the heavy weight of Will Byers pressing against him, a silence and then a loud guffaw fills everyone ears with glee. "Guys!" Lucas calls out, now he was panicking to roll out. "Mike and Will sitting under a tree--" Dustin teased as he peeks above the ladders with a loud guffaw

 

"See, they like it. Now, why don't we get a bed?" I mumbled with a slur, this made him blush even harder and his friends laughs even harder. I was definitely drunk and this made all of them warmer than usual, the usual was always cold. He liked this new life more than before now, Jane was smiling proudly at Mike even he had kissed her before. "Shut up." Mike rolls his eyes in embarrassment.

 

"Awww, you love it when I touch you." 

 

 


	2. Wake Up, Nancy Wheeler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up, Nancy. NANCY, NANCY!

Cold.

 

"I'm cold, Jon." She says, snuggling closer to his sleeping body on the couch. He mumbled something that she couldn't hear properly and drapes a thick blanket over her and seeing his face makes her excitement bubble inside her. "Of course you are." He says with a tired smile, he immediately winced in pain.

 

"Are you okay?" I ask him with concern, he didn't answer and panic ensues as I shake his body. His eyes looking forward to nothing, I let out hot tears that began to drip into his jeans and he immediately screams in pain and terror. I have no idea what was happening, I walk away from him as his face distorts into an obvious monster that she had seen before.

 

She screamed, her feelings grow numb and she was knocked out of her consciousness and suddenly she was out of nowhere. Empty and cold, dark trees stood nearby with burnt snow as she sat up quickly only eliciting a quite painful headache. I felt this urge to vomit this disgusting vile liquid in the back of my throat and spills them to the ground, there was no sign of Jonathan.

 

"Jonathan!" She cried out, my voice echoed through the dark wood and she suddenly remembers an old memory. Standing near my house, my brother was prepared more than her and then she saw that monster from the drawing. She should have thought that it will still come back without the gate, "Please, Jonathan!" She screams, no response.

 

She sobbed, but she had way bigger problems to see. The air was different unlike the toxic atmosphere of the Upside Down, it was just much more like the old Earth she knew before and she saw the body of a man leaning against the tree. He pretty much died in pain by the looks of it, "Rest in peace." She mumbles under her breath, and begin to feel the pain that shot up through the spines.

  
"Shit." She cursed, her tears began to dry up and adrenaline shot through her veins without noticing.

  
Jonathan. She could only think about him, she took deep breaths and walks through the woods and it took sometimes to finally reach the town and it was completely deserted and some of the vehicles were salvaged for anybody survivals but some bike is still left over. It was a true apocalypse and finally came to the neighborhood and saw the Department of Energy vans flipped over.

 

Nearby was her house and it was in ruins, she held the urge to cry and quietly and pushed the door open and went into the kitchen immediately. She opens the shelf above the counters and saw canned soup without any dirt at all. "A mirror." She remembers, then there must be another dimension that made this canned food appear and begin to open the can with a knife.

 

She hungrily eats the canned soup, she was already feeling better but the paranoia that she was being watched exists from a very far distance. It must be the Shadow Monster watching everyone motives and everyone moves but she couldn't care to fight it, just to survive firstly. She saw the glint of the sharp knife, she smiled. "This shall be useful, Nancy Wheeler." 

 

She stood carefully and pushes the door into the basement slowly, and saw that the blanket fort that Jane always slept on is still intact and quickly got out of the basement closing the door behind her quietly. She begins to make her way towards Mirkwood, it is dangerous to walk down here but she needed to survive and stops dead in her tracks. These steps were small steps, it reminds her of Mike.

 

"He has to be alive, he has to be." She deeply cares for her brother, not wanting to lose him after all that he went through.

 

The walk was extremely boring, there were no signs of unusual things but she was still paranoid. She saw dried blood on the pavements and felt her heart swell at the sight, there were so many blood pools around here and realize this may be the hunting ground for the Demodogs and saw Dustin hat left in the ground. She picks his hat and began to pack it up. He may want it back.

 

She saw Max house, got an unused bag, and saw Byers house which is beyond destroyed but the remains of the previous owner still stay as its grave and grab a few canned food while salvaging these houses. She felt like a real zombie survivor now, except it isn't the zombie apocalypse. This is the bullshit apocalypse! Her trains of thought were immediately stopped when she heard the deafening sound of a gunshot.

 

"Hopper." A thought quickly went through her mind.

 

It was originating near Hawkins School, the place where usually the kids go to the Arcade which is the Palace. The area was a bit cleaner and dead demo dog was found by the crushed car, she scrunched up her nose in disgust as the smell hit her sensitive noses. "Ew." She retorts and continues walking. 

 

She saw packed sandbags above the roof of the Palace, her face immediately brightens up and thought of the chance of seeing another survivor is high and exciting. A metallic glint was draped over the hard-packed sandbag, that is the source of the gunshot earlier. "Hello? Anybody there?" She calls out, she puts her ear against the planked windows and heard loud guffaws that belong to the kids.

 

"Lucas? Mike!" She yells out slamming her fist against the hard windows, the guffaws immediately stops and heard the sound of guns cocking. She has to take the chance and not run from the danger, her heartbeats felt like she was dying. Skipping and pausing every second, silence ensues and heard the muffled arguing inside the Palace and begin to quietly listen. "--She could be the spy for the Mind Flayer!" 

 

"She is my sister! This is the Party, we stay together--" Their mindless arguing was interrupted by the howling from afar, I think her stomach immediately dropped as soon she heard them. "Open the door, quickly!" There was several waves of panic and creaking and suddenly she was dragged by unimaginable force, possibly Jane and went inside the plank-house quickly.  "Damn, is she your girlfriend... Jane." Will slurs.

 

"What? No!" Nancy remarks in disgust, wrinkling her nose in return which elicits a few laughs from the kids around her. Mike is holding safety-locked State Trooper pistol in his hand, his hand was sweating and quickly gave the protection to me. "Keep it, Mike." I sigh knowing that they don't trust me fully yet.

 

"That's definitely her, alright." Dustin huffs in relief.

 

"No, you keep it." 

 

"You keep it." Before the mindless argue could ascend to oblivious noise-bags that would attract the nearby life forms, Dustin stood between them with a frown and taps her shoulder slowly reminding her of Morse code. "Drunk? Who's drunk?" It took her a few minutes then immediately laughs to see Will groaning, definitely drunk and out of his mind. "Who gave him that bottle, anyway?" Lucas scoffs.

 

"It was on the shelf, I couldn't leave them there." Mike defends himself immediately, with a pout and suddenly he blushes reminding him of the uneasy atmosphere earlier. He could already  _see the smirk_ from his friends face and gave them the  _pleading look that says don't, and they immediately open their mouth._ "No!" Mike squeals in embarrassment.

 

"Will and Mike?" She says in disbelief, couldn't hold the laugh much longer. She releases them in which his friend joins with Mike covering their face in embarrassment, however, the younger soft haired boy was just sitting in the couch and couldn't get his words out due to his severe slurring. "What was the bottle?" She says with a reddened face, from all the laugh.

 

Lucas looks at the bottle standing above the table, the word Vodka was clearly there and this made her completely shocked and threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Never ever give Mike and Will a vodka." Lucas jokingly said and in return, the drunk soft haired guy answers with a complete slur and drags Mike closer to him. "But, vodka's good.." and a never-ending guffaw.

 

"Shut up," Mike says with a frown.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Better kiss him, William."  Nancy says with a devilish smirk, the drunk boy immediately brightens up and Mike knows that he is going to have a heart attack to get mushed over four times in a day and leaned onto Mike's dry shocked lips. "No!" He squealed out but it was too late, the fate already chose him. "Damn, too literal," Nancy says and sat at the chairs.

 

"So, besides the mush. Is the entire world pretty much intact?" She says, concern was written all over her face and the boys only shrugged and of course except the drunk boy and the hero Mike that everybody deserved. Lucas points out that there were sometimes rain that clouds over Hawkins, clear rains that don't belong to the Upside Down. "Then it is true. Some of the worlds are still fighting them."

 

"I'll be damned." Lucas shrugs.

 

"So what was the gunshot earlier?" She had so much question than they thought previously, Mike smirks and she immediately knew that he shot the gun just right before she came earlier. "Mhumfpf!" Mike tried to say, cut off by William Byers sitting atop of him and he thought to himself as this may take very long time for him to pass out. Dustin sighs.

 

"It was a mark for our party to check the surroundings and keep the Demodogs from attacking, but the past few days allowed us to salvage foods around the town since they seem to understand that we're incredibly dangerous," Dustin says with a smirk, a devilish smirk which is unusual for the Party but they knew that they needed to survive. Rolling her eyes immediately.

 

"Bad." A feminine voice says as we turn to her in confusion, the temperature went very cold at this point. 

 

"Bad men are searching." She mumbled, the shivers went down our spines and we didn't like what she means by that. But it will take some time for them to actually find us and actually capture us from our hardship life. "It's alright, we can beat them." Nancy hugs her immediately who could only let out a single tear out of her eyes, it's a hard time for the survivors.

 

"By the way, I bought some foods. Check' em out." I said to the two meddling boys who immediately opens her own bag, and gasped at the sight and yipped happily as they dumped all the content of the bag. "Eggos and Carcy Cans!" Dustin was already drooling over the food, the petite small girl immediately snatches the Eggos from her friend's hands. "Mine." She pouts.

  
"And this one is mine!" Dustin says.

 

"No, mine!" Lucas argued and while they babble useless things, Will apparently had already passed out above Mike and they're both sleeping together and when they wake up together - they will no doubt freak out together. A thought came to her head,  _Jonathan,_ and slowly held the pistol from Mike's hands and tests its aim. It was still new, it's pretty good. "Where's Jonathan anyway?" She says quietly.

 

"Didn't saw him, but I definitely saw some silhouettes from the outskirt of Hawkins," Lucas says, emphasizing his binoculars which were draped over his neck and remembers that he could always protect himself - he's a tough one, probably with Joyce. She nods with a smile, thanks to the kids.  
  


 

 


	3. Wake Up, Maxine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You son of a bitch! Max, wake up! Shit!

The air was thick and filled with the remains of the usual, stale air in the Palace as Max kicks her legs and whips her hair trying to be cool as usual. She lost her times in the Palace waiting for her  _boyfriend_ to come and like before, play and try to beat each other high score.  _Maybe he's not coming._ She thought with exasperation, should have called before she left

 

The air suddenly grows colder, reminding her of the tunnels. She took the advice from the stalker and try to breathe perfectly with her eyes closed, and opens her eyes to find the tunnels memory had completely dissipated from the trains of thought. She saw the storm rolling from afar,  _shit._ She should go back to the house and cry above her pillows but this cold is unbearable.

 

"Feithy, what's going on?" She asks him who seems to be panicked,  _Lucas is in danger,_ that thought pops out of nowhere and she felt herself sweating under the cold air that suddenly came into the entire town. He looks at her and shrugs, surprisingly he was not with his snack and she saw blood in his pockets which made me incredibly uneasy. "Dunno, the storm is red and there's some bullshit biting at me." He says, not letting his bloody arm out.

  
"I see." She acknowledged sassily, not even believing him but then she saw the thunderstruck closely near the church and its color was bright red that reminds her of the tunnels once again. Disbelief was written all over her face and went out of the Palace hastily, "Hey, bitch. Get on, we're leaving." His step-brother hisses harshly and she enters the car still feeling the cold.

 

They arrive at the house and sat down on the couch while Billy blasts his Metallica music and, obviously, annoys the shit out of Max who seriously wants to beat the shit out of that tape-player at the table but she couldn't bring herself to do it, fear of being punched in the guts by her step-brother. " _Billy, can you stop the song?_ " She says with rolled eyes

 

"Fuck no." He simply says and she sat on the couch sweating, this must be the work of Hawkins Lab and the usual job that the party always do. She found herself at the thought of getting to them, but she wouldn't dare in the eyes of that dumb ass.  **A howl, a threatening howl ruptured the Metallica song,** in which he quickly stops the record. 

 

A howl, then a crash, a growl. Then everything went black.

* * *

 

 

She woke up incredibly disgusted, the house was filled with this rotten smell that actually smells like a rotten egg left in the fridge for several months. She sat up by that disgusting smell in the air that she really despises, her legs were filled by unknown scratch and her heart immediately dropped and she immediately shat tons of bricks. "

 

She stands almost immediately, sending negative stings across her legs and she almost definitely screamed due to the pain. She looks to the right and saw the most shocking, and the most disgusting sight that she ever saw - her step-brother was butchered by unknowingly many amounts of ripped apart flesh, his face was stuck in an endless loop of pain. 

 

A bile rises from the back of her throat, she immediately vomits the last lunch that she ate earlier. "Fuck!" She winced as she spills the remains to the floor, completely disgusted by her step-brother death. A demodog would have done this and she grabs her second baseball bat from her room and cooks a simple meal to satisfy her hunger. Her eyes actual blurred.

 

She burps, not even caring that it was disgusting and finally examined her surroundings. Her reminder of the tunnel brought her back, the wall was covered in these strange black vines and it disgusted her that she was back once again. She left the plate on the table, there were no living human being in this house anyways and left the house with haste.

 

 _The woods or the town?_ She thought to herself, she was mostly doing deep breaths now. She chose the woods and went deep into the dark woods filled with dark trees, ranging to infinitely impossible that they could have opened the gate again. She heard a human footstep from behind, her house possibly but she ignored it and went into the dark forest.

 

She didn't bring anything but her baseball bat, she didn't bring her bags and her skateboard. She felt useless as Zoomer now, if only she had a working car up and running - she could in no time bring thousands of Demodogs after her and exhaust them completely, great idea. Zoomer, she felt herself chuckle at the thought that kept her together. 

 

"Who the hell are you?" A voice startled her completely, she almost lost her steps and she turns around to see a familiar guy - the one that got bashed in by her step-brother, Steve Harrington if she remembered correctly. His face softens as soon he saw my face and completely sways his nailbat, "What are you doing here, kid? Should you stay at the party?" 

 

"Party, where?" I snort.

 

"No idea where you think you are, eh?" He says with a grin, the noise of something stepping in the woods startled them and it was completely filled with malice and the endless hunger for blood. The creature that came out from the walls came back to him, he was incredibly upset now and she incidentally lets out a hot tear out of her eyes which concerns Steve. "You got food?" He whispers fiercely.

 

"No, I didn't bring my bag." I shake my head, breathing irregularly as it stalks off to the opposite direction searching for new prey. A gunshot ensues far away, they were suppressing the fire and it went silent immediately. She was sure that it was the military, trying to seize control of the lost town. "Let's go, we will go to the convenience store nearby." 

 

I follow him from behind, I was not allowing myself to cry at this point in time and finds Benny's completely ruined as with its sign rusted as if it had been unused for millions of years. She had no idea how this happened, not yet anyway and arrived at the store in time and the front sliding door was locked. "Son of a bitch." Steve groans as he kicks the door only to fall back.

 

"Use your fists, dumbass." She remarks and he stared at her for a moment, and immediately punched the glass with his fist and it broke through and rips the door apart, he hissed due to glassy pain due to hitting the glass with his fast. "Surely a few bandages would fix this up." He says confidently as he strides into the store casually, and she grabs a few foods whenever its a vegetable or canned food. "Got some foods!" I yell out.

  
"Okay!" He yells back from the other side of this store, 

 

"By the way, did you pass out when it happened?" He yells out from the other side, I could felt a twitch of normality in my smile. A second party, not bad. I just need to find the original party and survive for a few days and possibly get stronger, because we're definitely vulnerable without a gun. "I did!" I yell back and saw a fresh cart, I put the cans in there. I approach him to see already bandaged.

 

"Let's go. Through the back door." He says packing the food into his newly-found bag probably from the other side of this store, kicking the door harshly and went out of the store meeting with the fresh air and the putrid tone of the grass. A loud gunshot fills our earshot, completely startling us and it sounds like it was nearby. A newfound panic fills out heart. "Let's not meet with these violent people, I got a small cottage in the woods. Let's go." 

 

"But what if it is the party?" I hissed angrily.

 

"And what if is not? We would be putting ourselves in danger, shithead." He pointed out, his point is kind of true since people tend to stick with their guts and shoots any starving people they see, survivor or not just like she saw in that zombie movie.  She ran across the woods following the good old Steve Harrington, she trusted him due to completely saving her friends from that Billy fucker.

 

The cottage is a dimly lit house with two rooms, and the inside was clean and possibly burned out with a lighter to keep the grass and contaminated leaves out of the house. She liked the warmth of the house anyway, she prefers it this way and bellyflopped to the comfortable bed. "Don't get too comfortable, kid," Steve smirks as he puts his bat on the table in the living room. "Yeah, yeah." Flipping him off.

 

"Get a rest, we will scout the town tomorrow and hopefully find something worth using." He says almost motherly, a feeling that she never had before. She had never been taken care like this and let herself cry atop of his pillows and her thought flashes to Lucas.  _I love you, Lucas._ A thought pops out, feeling herself smile not like before anymore and turns off the nightlight.

 

Only hearing the sound of her heartbeat and the faint ticking of the clock, she fell asleep rather quickly. _Love you, stalker._ She thought happily, caressing the soft pillow as if it was precious to her and let out happy purr but she was startled awake by Steve entering the room with a frown. "Don't masturbate, that annoys the shit out of me." He jokingly says as I roll my eyes.

 

"Shut up, I'm not masturbating!" She squeals as he stares at her in disbelief and left the room rather quickly, leaving her alone once again

 

 

 


	4. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, did you, you know... last night?" Steve smirks at Max
> 
> "Shut up. Just shove that can in your mouth, dickhead." She grimaced.
> 
> "Okay, okay!" Steve surrenders immediately

Mike woke up on the couch with a blanket draped over him and extra warmth on his left, he was strangely sore and this warmth was bit snuggled into him. He gently looks to the left and saw  _a brown eye looking straight into him,_ and immediately blushed remembering last night. "I'm kind of stuck in here, Mike." He whispers fiercely into his ear and nibbled into his.

 

He ignored the warmth of this feeling and planted a quick kiss on his lips that sent shivers down our spines and finally gathered the courage to sit up on the couch, he sat up from the couch and winced as he holds his head back. "You okay?" I ask him softly, he shakes his head and gulps nervously and obviously the pain could be a migraine or just general headache.  

 

"No, I feel nauseous and painful in the head? I may be sick." He says, his face quickly turns into a bit greenish and pats his shoulder with a smile and walks up to the Living Room that they just made just behind the wall and the ladder. He quickly stops and saw Nancy with a smile, "When did you get here?" I quickly say and hugs her as platonic sibling hugs.

 

"Yesterday, actually. Saw you sitting atop each other." She grins and I pull away with embarrassment, I could hear the quiet snore from the other couch means that they're still sleeping in bliss. A bit lazy boys, and quickly asks her for help. "It's about him, can you help?" I ask bit stammering, she stared at me with a smirk. "What?" She asks

 

"I think he's sick, I don't know." I shrug and she threw her back with a loud laugh, he felt like a child again asking her what this sickness means. Nancy always calls him 'Little Mike' since 5 years old and stops when I rather stopped asking questions about words and information, her face reddens immediately from all the laugh and I'm pretty sure her laughs half-way woke up the boys.

 

"That is called a hangover, Little Mike." Being a helpful sister she was, and it made him immediately blush seeing how that he was called the old nickname again. He heard the word, hangover, but never knew its symptoms before but our laugh was quickly stopped abrupt as soon we hear the howl of the Demodogs. "Oh shit!" I remember the sniper draped over the sandbags.

 

"Jesus Christ!" Dustin screams as he fell off the couch, landing on his face on the soft carpet underneath and opens the window shelf nearby and grabs the civilian AR and the hits wouldn't be severe but it's still painful. "Mike, go get up into the roof!" Lucas yells out as Nancy had no idea what was actually going on, she saw Dustin almost falling off and realize the situation was extremely severe.

 

"Nancy, defend the drunk boy." Lucas scoffs as she brings up the safety-locked pistol and sat with Will and he is indeed having the sickness, Hangover. By the looks of it, it isn't too hard to hit the drunk boy from waking up as she always vomits after drinking some random alcohol. "Lucky Will Byers, you didn't empty your stomach." She says with a smile.

 

"U-huh." He simply says, feeling a bit unusual and the loud deafening gunshot fills everybody ears originating from the rooftop, while Dustin was struggling to keep his balance as he opens the window and controls his fire in bursts. "Yeah!" He screams loudly with excitement, they took this apocalypse as if it were a dream to these nerds. She keeps closer to Will

 

"They liked the Apocalypse, something that they wanted to believe that they will always win." He says as if he had read her minds so quickly after that though, she stared at him weirdly and turns away as another loud deafening gunshot fills the entire battlegrounds. He could only smile and try to carefully stand as he makes his way above the ladder and joining his lover. She had nothing to do and peeks out of the window near Dustin who apparently got distracted.

 

"Get to your couch! It's not safe!" He argued until she placed impossibly precise hit to one of the heads, completely killing one of them and saw the thunder rolling from afar - but they ignored the distraction and continued to hit the Demodogs as precise as possible. "Safe my ass." She mumbled to herself as she placed another shot into quite far away Demodog.

 

"Jesus Christ, where did you learn to do that?" Dustin says with a mouth as wide as a dinner plate, she could only click off the safety-lock and spins the pistol playing with the warm gun for a while. Smirk fills her face and sat on the couch behind the window and he closed the plank immediately as soon as they retreated, and only to emphasize their win. Mike shot another startling their guts. "Used to do these shits with Jonathan," 

 

"Did you like it?" Dustin smirks.

 

"Why wouldn't I?" Nancy smirks back and put the safety-locked pistol on the table as she puts the can on the table and began to rip the top cans apart. Lucas went inside from the back door with a gasp and grabs one Carcy Can from the shelf to the table and the other boys joined immediately after she begins to stab the meat and the salad with her fork.  "Hello, Mikey." She teases.

 

"Please not the reminiscent of that again." He cringed in which the boys laugh, almost choking with the hams inside the cans and gulped almost immediately. He glared at Nancy with his death-glare, while she pretends to not notice his death-glare. Almost comedically funny, and Will sat silently with a deep blush on his face. "Wait," Dustin says with mouthful ham

 

"Did something happen up there?" He grins and he immediately squealed, shaking his head like crazy with that deep blush completely covering his face as he quickly eats the content of the cans. He and Mike don't like this conversation at all, the laugh quickly ensued and they slam their head into table almost hurting their head in the end. "No!" He says.

 

* * *

 

 

"Come on, shithead," Steve says pulling Max closer so that she doesn't get hurt by some Demodogs and quickly realize he is indeed standing in some sick battlegrounds filled with dead Demodogs. He released her hands and saw the bullets still frying inside their flesh, and wrinkled his nose in disgust. It was early, who would be prepared for these shit?

 

"Can you not stare at some dead Demodogs as if you love them very much, thank you," Max says as he walks across the sidewalks, ignoring the smell in the air that wafted across the entire town. She didn't like this apocalypse very much, "People are nearby." Steve says as he quickly traces where the Demodogs are running to. "Alright, it's people."

 

"And what are you gonna do with them?" She remarks and Steve looks at her with pleading eyes, to not run off and nerdily walks across the road only to see the dimly lit Palace from afar and they look at each other. She thought that there would be Keith in there, or some random Palace players trying to get in someone pants and brag about their own score. "Bingo." He mumbled.

 

"Come on, don't cream your pants yet." Steve shushed and walks up to the planked door and they were ridiculously strong that it surprised him, the Palace is a home to a bunch of nerds and a lazy bag of shit that wouldn't get off their ass and knock lightly on the planks. "Let me do it." Max resisted against the grip and made some patterns with the knock. 

 

A special knock? It was in the order of 'knock knock' but the duration of both was much longer, I could hear some sort of rustling behind the doors and silence. She continued the special knock that he couldn't understand, a quick one knock and then longer knock and again longer knock, two quicker knocks, and then one longer knocks. Silence ensued and there was this slam, the door opens and she squealed

 

"Lucas!" She exclaims with excitement and hugs him with happiness, completely pushing him out of the way into the ground and she realized the stare that bore into her - she quickly gains composure and stands, trying to be cool as much as possible. "Right, Mad Max," Lucas says as he punched her shoulder lightly and she chuckled. "Steve, you here now?" Nancy says with a grin.

 

"Why would I not be?" She smirks and asks him one important question, the location of her lover and the one and only but this only gave him the silence treatment. He seems trying not to disappoint her, "I-I didn't find him. I only found Max in his house." He explains and her shoulder quickly drops, worrying about him. "H-hey." Steve comforts.

 

"I'm sure he's alright."  He ends the conversation quickly and felt the cold quickly touching his skin, this room does not have one god damn thermostat changer? He quickly looks at Mike with a frown and saw him snuggling into Will which made him stuttering mess. "Is this lover bus or something?" He says jokingly, startling a few kids and glaring at him. "Alright, alright!" He surrenders.

 

"No, it's the nerd bus." Dustin scoffs.

 

"You sure about that, shithead?" says Steve swinging his nailbat and quickly put the dangerous weapon into a windowed shelf, Lucas begins to close the door leaving us only in the darkness and the dimly light of the room. "No, I'm not sure about that." He smirks and puts on his hat, fixing his hair before then. A badass club, great. Very great, and heard a loud howl.

 

"How many time until this end, Dustin?" says Nancy, completely annoyed.

 

"Sometimes three times or once." And this gave the adults a quick shock and fell into their respective couch lazily trying not to get some responsibility holding a god damn weapon and swinging them at the Demodogs. "They're becoming tryhard?" Max says amused.

 

"Indeed," Lucas smirks.

 

"Get a room, you two." Nancy groans.

 

And somewhere in her heart, she saw Jonathan for split second. It made her heart considerably warmer, but they have bigger problems at hand and quickly prepared her own pistol and joined Dustin while Lucas, Max, and Steve went outside to protect the Palace with only their bats. Awesome, it was awesome. Will and Mike arrive at above and fires an alarming loud shot to the Demodogs.

 

"Bitchin'," Jane exclaims as she peeks out of the windows with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Somewhere far away, the boy walks in the woods completely silent and coughed violently. His nose was bleeding, but he was alright since he had already handled this before. She walks over to the dark-vines tree's and leans against them. He was startled when something shined at him, a good chance that it's a good guy since the bad guy is already dead.

 

"Papa?" He accidentally says, he was suddenly being carried and gunshot fills his ears which made him curl into a ball. A feminine voice, older and a boy but a bit younger yells out into the darkness. A family, he was being saved by a family. "Papa's not here. He's dead." The man that is carrying him had a deep voice but soft, as if he had already someone like himself.

 

"Dead?" He says innocently.

 

"Yes. Truly dead in that--" He paused and coughed, I think I know what he was going to say. Papa calls them, swear words? But he's not stupid, he learned the whole vocabulary already without Papa or with Papa and I smiled, before violently coughing and sneezing with a groan. "In that hell?" I remarked with a never-ending smile. A pause ensues and felt him nod.

 

"Did you teach him that silently, Hopper?" A glare bore into my and probably his head, a laugh ensued as they gently walk and he enters some sort of building but warm and cozier, he tried to squint from his eyes but he couldn't just see. He was incredibly exhausted.

 


	5. My name is Three..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Three, I want you to find this girl and pinpoint her location." His heart immediately drops and felt like he was truly dying, swallowing thickly as he stares at the girl picture,
> 
> "No." Three spat out with true venom, he kept the location to himself and cut the light above them with a bright spark, and loud gasp enveloped the entire room. "Rude." A sly smile spreads to the face of the man, with malicious intent.

" _But,_ that's impossible. The  _lab_ was shut down and that prick is gone!" Dried tears are visible from any angle of view, she was extremely stressed due that she couldn't find her younger son.  The man swallowed thickly and played with his beard, "Joyce.." He softly comforted her, "He may have escaped a long time ago," and stared at the darkroom. _H_

 

"He's  _just a_ boy,  _how exactly he_ survived that long?" Joyce choked on her own words, clearly couldn't take the stress anymore and snatches one bar of the cigarette lying on the table as the beard-man could only sigh deeply. "We will meet Eleven, soon and Will." He leans against the chair with stressed expression. "God.." She sniffles and took another inhale.

 

"Hungry." A simple word came out of the boy who had woken up early, Joyce apparently surprised balances him quickly and made him sat at the table with a forced smile. Hopper gave him some canned food since the supply's are short. "Trust me, they're good." He says and opens the can, they look appetizing and immediately dumped them on the plate and gave him a small fork.

 

He was silent and quiet, but eventually, he spoke so quietly and so shy that it made Joyce quickly wants to hug him for whatever that prick has done to this boy. "Thank you." A genuine smile spreads and continued to eat them with treatable hunger, and Hop looks at Joyce with a smirk. "Your words. Joyce." and he could feel herself blush, and pats his hairs.

 

"Jonathan will  _scout_ the area first, then we will go out and continue our search."  She plans accordingly, the sun has just risen and for whoever that is protecting her son must live and shall make a group and the boy looks up to her in confusion. "Nothing bad, kid. We're searching for our lost son and--" He smiles warmly as he fixed his hat and he was interrupted.

 

"And Eleven?" He says with hopeful glee, H _e must've heard the earlier conversation,_ and not be wanting to lie to the boy. Hop could only nod to satisfy his feelings and expand the legacy of this small search,  _Dr. Brenner, alive? That bastard, I thought he died._ He scoffs mentally, and the boy looks at him with a strange look and silent. "You've fought Papa?" 

 

"Telepathic, eh? Yeah, son of a bastard and may have led him to a trap." His words spoke more than half of the truth, he nods with an understanding that Papa couldn't hurt him when he's near which is good.  _A trap for him, killed by a god damn Demogorgon._ He thought mentally and he immediately choked on his food as Joyce try to ease up his shoulder. "You've met them?" He says curiously.

 

"Millionth time, actually." He smiles brightly, and he thought to himself that this is going to be very long ass story to tell. It seems the boy did not hear that thought and continued his lovely breakfast as Hop quickly doused his cigarette in the small plate. Jonathan pushed the door slowly and locks the door with the three locks. "What's your name?" Jon asks softly as he cleans his hand on the sink.

 

"Go ahead, tell him," Joyce mumbled softly.

 

"My name is Three." He spoke with a full mouth, one meal fell out of his mouth and looks at the female behind him with clearly  _oopsie_ look. "Oops." He says adorably and almost high-pitched and laughed aloud with the new-found family that seems to take care of him, should that he survive this. He can find her, and this problem will be solved. 

* * *

 

 

"Like hell!" A groan came out of Nancy's mouths, clearly disappointed by her little brother answer and the devilish grin that sneaks up to her face. He continued to frown and not stare at the brown-eyed boy with a blush creeping up near to his nose. "I'm not screwing him! We're teenagers, for god sake!" He whined, a laugh traitorously came out of Will's mouth.

 

"Don't laugh at me!" Mike whines as he slaps a soft pillow at his face who immediately just dodged with a duck, he continued to laugh as Mike try to cover his mouth with his wrist but found himself in an awkward position, aware of this - he immediately blush darker, "Nice, I'll leave you two alone." leaving the two sputtering and he finally accomplished to cover his mouth.

 

Obviously, he was sprawled on the couch while Mike was sitting atop of him with heavy breath that seemed to turn his daze on and touched their lips together and deepens the kiss that he obviously wanted to have. Mike swivels his neck letting a lot of his tongue into him, this melted their feelings completely as he wrapped his arm around his waist. Deep breath, in-and-out, deep breath. Heartbeat. Repeat.

 

* * *

 

 

"Where's Mike?" Dustin asks Nancy who was innocently staring at the farthest fog that she could ever saw atop the roof, the boys and Max were helping Steve to build other sandbags around the rooftop walls. She hums to herself and held the giant sniper on her wrist, "Screwing." She could and simply say, this made him snort and almost fell to the bottom.

 

"You haven't even bought him a condom!" Lucas says jokingly in between his wheeze, he couldn't much longer hold the sandbags in his arm and dropped them with a loud guffaw that wafts through the air. "Dipshit, focus." Steve groans as he put the sandbags onto an empty hole, but the loud guffaws made him lose his focus and drop into the floor with a snort.

 

"Uh, guys?" Nancy stops immediately as she saw something on the horizon, they seem to be close to the town and the glint of plastic and metal was annoying her until she saw the logo on the moving vehicle. Her breath got caught in her throat, "Guys!" He shuts them up and converged on the walls to see through Lucas binoculars. "These cunts?" Dustin huffs.

 

"You recognize that face?" Nancy spoke up to the boys, and Lucas immediately takes hold of the scope and hastily recognizes the face in the passenger seat. He was merely staring maliciously but not to him, or this particular Palace at all. "Shoot the tires." He growls with anger before Nancy could ask any question - he glared, a death-glare that she barely could glare back.

 

 **"Boom,"** Jane emphasizes, the loud rippling gunshot across the town and its trajectory were almost precise and hits the van tires almost tipping them over. The man quickly went out of the car, not happy for who had shot him. "Search the outskirts, now." His eyes are dark, a fire of red lit his eyes and he immediately grunts in anger to completely scatter the team. "Now!" 

 

"Guys." Steve groans.

 

"Did you feel that coldness?" Nancy says, completely shivering out of nowhere and they all nod and went down the ladder to turn off all the lantern and the electric dim lamp. Steve was about to enter the other side of the room but saw the face of both of the boys and quickly backs away. "They're kissing, who just said that they were screwing." He retorts.

 

"Me, I guess?" She teased innocently, he frowned and opens the door to the back as he ran out to the Convenience Store to get extra supplies and some soft drink that he really craved. He stuffs the entire pack of enough supply into his bag and hears the back door open harshly. He ran like a wild lion across the sidewalks to the palace, not willing to be spotted. "Clear." The man spoke as he softens his grip on the rifle.

 

"Search the woods." The sly man quickly converge to the deep wood with one stare boring to his back, the prowess of Steve hardly made himself noticeable but he quickly went back to the palace and drops the bag to the table. "Brought some medical supplies too. Dipshit must not go outside from now on, that man is insane." Everyone was silent, their eyes to the floor.

 

"Is there something I didn't notice?" Steve obviously frustrated almost yells.

 

"Jane says that there is someone like us, hiding in the woods," Nancy says, her composure is calm and taken care of, unlike the boys that were exasperated of the situation. They hadn't thought that they would come back and fuck things right up, "His name is Three." The room temperature quickly drops, he felt guilty for not searching the woods.

 

"I'm sorry, Jane," Steve says softly, dropping himself into the couch.

 

"It's alright. It's not your fault, besides I'm sure he's okay." A blush crept across her face, a new found discovery for the party. She had a crush on someone named Three? Implying that he has powers that range to violent and passive. The room is silent, the only sound was coming from the two lovers behind. "Mikey, could you stop screwing?" Nancy snorts.

 

"Rude." Mike laughs halfway holding his lover's waist as their wet lips touched and fills their body with warm that shouldn't exist at the coldest time. The man steps through the wood, frustrated with the new threat that shot his van on this mission. His head ached from the constant flow of thought that controls him, his eyes turn dark and separated the team.

 

He had to find the girl and the boy, a brilliant weapon.

 

"Dr. Brenner, come in." A voice spoke through the radio, he sighs deeply and pulls out the small radio and pushed the answer button with a frown. This man should not interrupt him if there's nothing to say, "We have found a nest of some sort. I think you may be interested." His frown quickly turns into one smile, one endless smile and walks to the soldier that was saying that.

 

"Wait there, son." He simply says and almost fell to the corroded grass, he was becoming weaker.

 


End file.
